The Choice of a Lonely Man
by Chibieska
Summary: The world was safe, the boy was safe, there was nothing else to do there. Kagami Naoto roamed at the forest, he had no current purpose, but revenge would always be there to welcome him with open arms. "Stay! Just stay here, with me" Chuutarou asked in lovely way. Naoto didn't know how to answer that words.


Donten ni Warau belongs to Karakara Kemuri

Title: The Choice of a Lonely Man

Notes: (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.

(2) This story contains yaoi / shounen-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.

(3) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The world was safe, the boy was safe, there was nothing else to do there. His feet roamed the forest, he had no current purpose, but revenge would always be there to welcome him with open arms.

He heard the grass rustling and hurried footsteps in the woods, barely had time to pull his blades when the youngest of the Kumo appeared in the clearing.

"Are you leaving?" The words were barely audible because of his noisy breathing. Why was that boy there? Should not he stand by the brothers celebrating that they have saved the fate of the world?

"I do not have business to deal with here," Kagami Naoto answered nonchalantly.

"And are you going for your revenge?" Even though Naoto made no moving to leave, Kumo Chuutarou grabbed his wrist with such force that he seemed to want to tear the other's muscles apart. Kagami did not have to answer, they both knew the answer would be yes. "Like I said before, I'll pat your head and tell you when you're wrong and make you smile every day, so give up your revenge."

Those words, the same words the boy had said before, with innocence and ease, as if they solved all the mess Naoto was, and all the mess he had caused.

"And what do you suppose I should do?" He sneered. He pulled his arm violently, undoing the contact, the sensation of that soft, warm hand on his arm made him shiver.

"Stay! Just stay here, with me" the look that the third child was sending him was intense and determined, there was a different sparkle in them, lived and in love. A feeling that the boy made extremely clear and palpable, but that Naoto had doubts if the child was aware that he showed them so lightly.

"As if I'd mind the whim of a spoiled child." Naoto spat the words.

"Please stay. I like you and I know you like me too, a bit" Chuutarou said firmly and resolutely.

Kagami's eyes widened in surprise and before he thought twice, he stepped forward. The hat was on the floor, and young Kumo stood motionless as he felt the adult pull his hair violently and stick his face in his, his lips twitching in a manic and psychotic smile.

"Do not say such words so casually," he hissed menacingly. "And who said I like you?"

"You let me stay by your side during our days in the woods and you taught me a lot of things, your way. And I know you saved me," the boy said shyly, but did not look away.

"You're so naive, I was only using you."

"I do not believe that."

"You should hate me!" He shout angrily.

"I should, but I don't want to hate you."

Chuutarou wrapped Naoto's wrist gently, causing the hand to loosen his hair. They stared at each other as if there was nothing to worry about in the world.

The boy broke the contact, wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders, and buried the head in his neck, in the tangled black hair. Naoto froze, his arms still at his side.

"Stay with me please. I like you." The kid voice was muffled.

Never in his life Kagami Naoto had heard those words. Neither of a lover, nor of a friend of confidence, much less of his parents. He was just a freak, a violent monster who only knew how to kill, no one had ever seen anything more than, no one had ever said he liked him.

And even if he wanted to deny it, he liked those words and the effect they caused; it was as if someone could finally see more of him than he saw himself, someone could believe in him and like every part of him, including the bad ones. It was a warm, comforting feeling, the feeling of being safe, of finally having someone to take pride in him. Sensations he'd never experienced.

Chuutarou was still hugging him, his fingers playing with his long black hair and his lips rubbing against the skin of his neck. It was not purposeful or sexual, but it made Naoto's mind shuffled, not really knowing what to feel or think. The arms moved slowly and wrapped the smaller body in a hug that Kagami never expected to give anyone.

His hands wrapped around the middle of kid's back, and slowly his hands went up the spine until he reached the neck. He felt the boy wince at the contact of his hand with the exposed skin on the back of his neck. Then Naoto turned his fingers and pressed a precise point, Chuutarou gave a muffled groan before his arms were released from the adult and he softly leaned to the side.

Naoto put his unconscious body on the floor and stared at the childlike features once more. There was a part of him that had a huge desire to stay, but he couldn't, he shouldn't. Chuutarou was still too young to know the weight those words had caused in the heart of the warrior.

Maybe if the boy was older, maybe if Naoto was younger, maybe if there was not the trail of death and destruction behind him, Naoto could accept those words and stay there. But he knew that his destiny was to be alone and it would always be so.

"You're right, I like you too. But I cannot stay, I'm just going to destroy you."

With a sigh he left, plunging into the forest. The young Kumo would not be unconscious for so long, but when he woke up, Kagami Naoto would be far away and they never see each other again.

* * *

N/T: I do not know how to deal with this age gap between them.

Thank you for reading.

If you like, please comment!


End file.
